Calvinball
Calvinball is a game invented by Calvin in which one makes the rules up as one goes along. Rules cannot be used twice. No Calvinball game is like another. The game may involve wickets, mallets, volleyballs, and additional equipment as well as masks. There is only one permanent rule in Calvinball: One can't play it in the same way twice. For example, in one game of Calvinball, the goal was to capture one's opponent's flag, whereas in a different game of Calvinball, the goal was to score points by hitting badminton shuttlecocks against trees using a croquet mallet. An apparent rule in Calvinball is that one must wear a black mask and that one isn't allowed to question the mask. Another apparent rule is that any new rule made up by each player must be accepted. A third apparent rule is that you cannot make any plays you made in a previous game. Creation Calvin created the game when he first became tired of organized sports. Although the first depicted game of Calvinball followed Calvin's failure to join the baseball team , the game appears in such a complete form there that it is likely Calvin and Hobbes had been playing the game for a long time beforehand. The only hint at the true creation of the game comes from the last Calvinball strip, in which a game of football quickly changes into a game of Calvinball. Calvin remarks, "Sooner or later, all our games turn into Calvinball," suggesting that a similar scenario led directly to the creation of the sport. Gameplay Although all games of Calvinball are different, many of them seem to involve a volleyball (the Calvinball), masks, and pickets with numbers printed on them. Key features of various games have included (in approximate order of appearance): :*Wickets :*Soccer balls :*Flags :*Masks :*Small signs with numbers :*Songs :*Zones/Sectors :*The "Opposite Pole" :*The no song zone :*The very sorry song (see below) :*The "Bonus Box" :*Croquet mallets :*Badminton shuttlecocks :*"Vortex spots" :*The "Boomerang Zone" :*A volleyball (the "Calvinball") :*Trees (as goalposts) :*Buckets :*Poems :*Sacks :*The Calvinball theme song (see below) :*Decrees :*Water balloons :*Hobby horse :*The "Pernicious Poem Place" :*The Bag Flag Zone :*The Secret Base :*The Bonus Box MCL Equipment Major Calvinball League players wear jersey with they're name and number on them, as well as they're sponsor. Sometimes, a team changes they're sponsor. Players also wear: *Neck Pads *Shoulder Pads *Chest Pads *Back Pads *Pants *Knee Pads *Leg Pads *Ankle Pads *Shoes *Socks Stadium Equipment includes: *Calvinball (Volleyball) *Calvinball Field **Wickets **Half Circle Pivot **Goalie Box (As of December 19, 2014) **Bonus Box (doubles up 1,2 and 5.) (New Rule as of Janurary 1, 2015) *2 goals (1 on each side) *2 flags (1 on each side) *11 players on each team (10 fielders, 1 goalkeeper) (22 on the field.) *Vortex Squares (As of June 19, 2015) Calvinball theme song . Calvin sings the lead while Hobbes sings backup with "Rumma-Tum-Tums." ::"Other kids' games are all such a bore! ::They've gotta have rules and they gotta keep score! ::Calvinball is better by far! ::It's never the same! It's always bizarre! ::You don't need a team or a referee! ::You know that it's great, 'cause it's named after me!" After that, Calvin tells Rosalyn to "feel free to harmonize with Hobbes on the 'rumma-tum-tums'". JaJaLoo's Finished Song Other kids games are such a bore! They gotta have rules and they gotta keep score! Calvinball is better by far! It's never the same! It's always bizarre! You don't need a team or a referee! You know it's great,cause it's named after me! If you wanna play,get on your mask! It's played by everyone,including Tuukka Rask! (After this, Tuukka Rask says "WAIT, WHO? ME?!!!" and storms off angrily.) The Very Sorry Song In one strip, Calvin and Hobbes are playing Calvinball, and Calvin "steals" Hobbes's flag, and Hobbes hits him with the Calvin ball. As a result, Calvin is required to put the flag back and sing the Very Sorry Song. '-Lyrics' The "Very Sorry Song" has two parts, one sung by the one who did the action (the "offender"), and one sung by the person whom the action was done to (the "victim"). :: MCL Restriction This song is so ridiculous to sing in the professional leagues, the song was banned in the MCL. So, instead of signing the song, if the flag grabber got tagged by the Calvinball, they must return the flag back. MCL Teams *Akron Rubber Sox *Atlanta Aces *Arizona Phoenix *Baltimore Harbor *Boston Baysox *Bridgeport Whalers *Brooklyn Snappers *Buffalo Bison *Charlotte Giants *Charleston Seals *Chicago Steel *Cincinnati Tigers *Cleveland Cubs *Columbus Titans *Dallas X-Men *Denver Bobcats *Detroit Tuskers *Edmonton Moose *Houston Rangers *Indianapolis Admirals *Jacksonville Speed *Kansas City RedBirds *Las Vegas Voyagers *Los Angeles Starz *Memphis Cardinals *Miami Sun *Milwaukee Iron Pigs *Minnesota (Minneapolis) Braves *Montreal Chiefs *Nashville Sounders *New Jersey Hitmen *New Orleans Jazz *New York Liberty *Ohama Thunder *Orlando Skyforce *Oklahoma City 66ers *Ottawa Senators *Phillidelphia Cheesesteaks *Pittisburgh Steel Bears *Raleigh Red Sox *Salem Bears *San Antonio Missions *San Diego Bolts *San Fransisco Dolphins *San Jose Lions *Seattle SkyHawks *Sioux City Musketeers *Sioux City Skyfall *St. Louis Blazers *Tacoma Wild *Tallahasse Sharks *Tampa Bay Threshers *Toledo Seals *Toronto Monarchs *Tusla Storm *Utah Attackers *Vancouver Huskies *Washington Yankees Obscure Point System Nobody knows how to score in Calvinball in non-MCL. The only known point values are Q and 12 in one game between Calvin and Hobbes and oogy and boogy in another. In MCL, there are 4 point margins, If you get the opponent's flag and return it to you base, it's 1 point. If you score the Calvinball in the goal second layer of the pivot, its 2 points, like in basketball. If you score it on the goal on the first layer of the pivot, its 5 points. And if you score outside the pivot, its 10 points, however, the goalie box is restricted, and if you score, the score will not count. The pronounce 0 as Q. So,in that game, One person has 0 points, and one has points either outside the pivot and inside the second layer, outside and 2 flag grabs, 2 in the first layer and 2 flag grabs, 3 in the pivot, or 12 flag grabs. Category:Canon Category:MCL